


Hogwarts: A History (Of Pining)

by theartsypumpkin (Kuroaloeart)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, Hufflepuff Eggsy, M/M, Professor Hart - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaloeart/pseuds/theartsypumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the universes of Kingsman and Harry Potter collide to create a world with magic in the air.</p><p>My gift as a Summer Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts: A History (Of Pining)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



> I couldn't resist drawing a "not Hartwin yet but it could progress that way" scene and Roxy recognising it as such and trying to spare everyone a heart ache. Second reason why I couldn't resist was because the person I gift this to has this superb universe I desperately needed to illustrate somewhat and which fitted the prompt. So I hope they enjoy it.
> 
> (pointing out that nothing illegal/underage is going on)


End file.
